


Ascetic - Virgin

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1542]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony teases McGee about being a virgin and it turns into a disagreement over whether one should have sex before marriage or not.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1542]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Kudos: 10
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Ascetic - Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/21/2003 for the word [ascetic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/21/ascetic).
> 
> ascetic[ uh-set-ik ]  
> noun  
> a person who dedicates his or her life to a pursuit of contemplative ideals and practices extreme self-denial or self-mortification for religious reasons.  
> a person who leads an austerely simple life, especially one who abstains from the normal pleasures of life or denies himself or herself material satisfaction.  
> (in the early Christian church) a monk; hermit.  
> adjective Also as·cet·i·cal.  
> relating to asceticism, the doctrine that one can reach a high spiritual state through the practice of extreme self-denial or self-mortification.  
> rigorously abstinent; austere:  
> an ascetic existence.  
> exceedingly strict or severe in religious exercises or self-mortification.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #674 Tease

“You’re still a McVirgin?” Tony teased, “What are you like an ascetic? Sex is the best.”

“I’m saving myself for marriage, Tony.”

“Why?”

“I want my first time to be special.”

“It will be, simply because it’s your first time.”

“It’s not just about that, Tony. I want a lasting relationship and one built on sex won’t last. On top of that, studies have shown that sex is more satisfying if you wait until you’re married.”

“Impossible.”

“Think about it. If you’ve done it a million times before, you know exactly what to expect. You don’t put effort into it and it’s never special. If you wait, every time is special because there’s nothing to compare it to and …”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Probie. Stop right there. You want to wait I totally get that, but I know the study you’re talking about. It’s questionable at best.”

“It’s a fact that waiting forces you to find out if you’re compatible emotionally as well as physically, Tony.”

“Let’s just agree to disagree on this one, Probie.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
